Bonded
by BlackTidefan
Summary: Harry and Hermione are bonded. Hermione's Sirus and Lilly's daughter. See what goes through the eyes of their parents
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Bonded

Narcissa sat up hearing her son's wails. Quickly getting up and putting on her slippers she went to investigate her son's wanting. Walking into Harry's room she saw that the lights were on and her son was crying. "Oh little one did you have your first accidental magic?" Narcissa asked her son.

"Hush now Harry mommy's here" Narcissa told the one year old who whimpered into her chest. "What happened?" Narcissa heard her husband James who came into the room with a cup of coffee. "I think our son just had his first accidental magic" Narcissa said smiling at James.

"Oh, really what did he do?" James asked kissing Harry's now sleeping forehead. "When I went into the room I saw the lights were on and couple of his toys were playing" Narcissa told James while they walked back to their room. "That's good news" James said kissing his wife as they got back into bed.

"So Harry had his first accidental magic" Sirus asked his best friend as they gathered food for their wives. "Yes, early this morning Cissy went before I got up there she was ecstatic" James said smiling as he saw Lilly and Narcissa playing with Harry and Hermione.

"There you go love" James said handing Narcissa her lunch and drink while he gave Harry a bottle. "Thank you love" Narcissa said kissing James. "So Siri Lilly told me that you both are teaching at Hogwarts with me this upcoming year!" Narcissa said happily looking at her cousin.

"Yes we are" Sirus said hugging his cousin. "I'm glad that McGonagall finally let a Marauder teach at the school" James said laughing. "Yea, James are you going to move in with Cissy there?" Lilly asked James burping Hermione. "Yes I am since she's couple months pregnant I will help her out with her classes" James said picking up a giggling Harry who had a stuff Wolf from Remus.

As the adults were talking about the upcoming year the two babies were playing with each other in the play pin in the nursery. Harry was playing with a soft wolf while Hermione was watching curiously at Harry. "Ha Hawrry" Hermione said in her baby voice pointing at the stuffed animal.

As Harry looked up and saw Hermione pointing to the stuffed animal he handed it to her touching her hand as a bright light enveloped the two before knocking them out unconscious.

Narcissa saw the bright light through the window of the nursery as the other adults jumped up. "Come on lets go" Narcissa heard the two men who dashed into the house while she cradled herself. "No please no don't let Harry be dead" Narcissa said as Lilly went to hug her. "Cissy come up here" they heard James shout down to them.

Narcissa rushed along with Lilly up the stairs to see Harry and Hermione sleeping holding hands. "D Does this mean that their bonded?" Narcissa asked James as she sinked into him. "It appears so, but I'm not sure let me go floo for Dumbledore he might have some answers" James said kissing Cissy's cheek before leaving the room.

As Narcissa waited she felt Harry starting to wake up in her arms. "Sweetie it's going to be alright" Narcissa told her young son who looked around to know where he is. "Mi Mi" Harry said looking for Hermione who was now up looking around the room. "Har Har" Hermione said looking at Harry. "Guess they want to be together then?" Narcissa said as she watched the two young ones looking at each other.

As Lilly brought Hermione to where Harry was Narcissa noticed that the babes were meant to be together forever. "Would you have thought that our children would be bonded?" Narcissa asked Lilly who was beside her looking on at her child. "No, I thought they were rare like once every couple hundred of years but never my own child" Lilly said still not believing.

"Cissy, we need to get to Hogwarts Dumbledore said he is getting Ragnok the Chief Warlock and they will tell us more about the bond" James said picking up Harry and holding out his hand to his wife. "Ok James" Narcissa said kissing him before they floo'd to Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 First Year

It's been eleven years since Narcissa and company found out about the bonds on their children. Narcissa was gently rocking her youngest Andrew who was three years old now while her oldest son Harry was going to be at Hogwarts with her next week. "Honey, Harry's not feeling well at all neither is Hermione" Narcissa heard James say as he came in needing advice from his wife.

"Do you know if it is the flu or just fever?" Narcissa asked James as she put Andrew down again. "Um Harry's feeling really cold and shivering and Hermione is about the same but she is feeling hot though" James said as he followed Narcissa back to Harry's room. "Now let me go call Poppy" James said kissing her before going back downstairs.

As she entered her oldest son's room Narcissa saw her son in a fetal position as Hermione was rubbing his back. "Sweetie mommy's here now everything will be alright" Narcissa said as she rubbed his neck and checked his temp. "Oh sweetie you're temp is going down" Narcissa told her son who was whimpering due to his sickness.

"What seems to be wrong Mrs. Potter" Poppy said as she came into the room. "Well Harry is feeling really cold and Hermione is feeling rather hot" Narcissa told the nurse who was diagnosing the two children. "Mom what's wrong with Harry?" they heard the second oldest Potter, Nicolas who was nine almost ten. "Harry's sick how bout you go back to bed Nic" Narcissa said to her other son. "Ok mom" Nic said before exiting the room

"Mom what wrong I'm scared" Narcissa heard her son ask her as she cradled his head on her lap while Hermione went home to Sirus and Lilly. "Hush now everything will be fine" Narcissa told Harry who just snuggled into his mom's lap. "Poppy thinks it is Wizard's Fever" James said coming into the room with some potions for Harry.

As Narcissa watched her oldest son twist in pain it broke her heart to see him sick. "Cissy how about you go get some sleep and I'll watch Harry" James said as he rubbed her neck. "I hate seeing him like this, James" Narcissa replied getting up to hug him. "I know I know I do too" James said kissing her.

As Narcissa woke up from her sleep she felt James hand on her. "How was Harry doing before you left the room?" Narcissa asked her waking husband. "He was feeling better his temp was raising and after I gave him his potion he fell asleep" James said kissing her forehead.

As Narcissa made her way to her son's bedroom she heard whispering. Narcissa slowly moved closer to listen. Then she heard Harry scream being muffled by someone trying to stop him. Moving quickly into the room she saw Peter Pettigrew smothering her son. "Stupefy" Narcissa yelled pointing her wand at Peter who fell back.

"Cissy take Harry and the other two to go downstairs and I'll handle Peter" James said coming into the room. "How did he know where we are James?" Narcissa asked as she cradled the scared/sick eleven years old who was out of it. "I don't know I'm going to floo Sirus to get over here and investigate a little more on Peter" James said tying Peter to a chair.

"Nic come down stairs with us" Narcissa called to her second oldest while she gathered Andrew as Harry was still shaken up by the struggle. "Mom w why did he try k killing me?" Harry asked still stuttering as he sat on the couch curled up.

"I don't know we all thought Peter was dead" Narcissa replied rocking her three year old to sleep. "We think he was under the imperaus" James said as he and Sirus were walking into the room. "But still why would he want to attack Harry?" Sirus replied as they stopped to look at Harry who was staring into the fire.

"Son, what happen before you're mother came into the room?" James asked his eldest son who snapped back into reality. "I woke up to hear whisper like chanting into my ear I couldn't understand him but I felt like being possessed by something then mom came in and broke up the chanting" Harry said shaking his head. "Why did it happen to me?" Harry continued starting to freak out.

"Son, its okay now we got him unconscious and tied we are waiting on Kingsley to get here and Sirus went to fetch Lilly and Hermione" James said hugging his son. "It will never happen again with my watch it won't" James said hugging Harry again as Sirus and his family floo'd in.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Hogwarts

Harry was feeling excited knowing that Hermione and him were going to be going to Hogwarts today. "Harry are you ready because we need to go now!" Harry heard his mom call for him. "Yes mother I'm ready!" Harry replied as he gathered his luggage and owl cage.

Harry kept stealing glances for Hermione who was supposed to meet up with his family at the train station before going to the platform. "Harry!" Harry heard Hermione yell as they ran to each other. "I am so glad we're going to Hogwarts!" Hermione exclaimed. "I know and we will probably have our parents as professors!" Harry said taking her hand.

"That would be cool, I heard my father was strict Professor" Hermione said laughing. "Well it's time kids" they heard their parents say as they looked back at their parents. "Yes, we'll be at the dinner night sweetie" Narcissa said pulling her oldest into a hug. "Bye mom bye dad" Harry and Hermione said as they got on the train.

Harry pulled Hermione into an empty compartment and settled down. "I hope we're both in the same house" Harry said as he felt Hermione's head on his shoulder. As they were both falling asleep they heard a knock on their compartment door. Harry stretched and conjured a blanket for Hermione who was still asleep.

"Hello Harry" the person said smirking at him. "Uh do I know you?" Harry replied still not opening the door all the way. "Well I'm Draco Malfoy" Draco stated smiling. "Uh okay well hello" Harry said about to close the door when he felt the door flew open almost smashing his fingers.

"What's going on Harry?" Harry heard Hermione stir. "Oh nothing just some brat" Harry replied smirking at Draco. "Oh now you think I'm a brat now Potter, you better watch yourself this year, Potter" Draco said pushing Harry back and closing the door before leaving with his goons.

"Well that was strange do you know who he was?" Hermione asked as she hugged Harry. "No, I didn't even see him before he came to our compartment?" Harry said confused as Hermione comforted him. "It's okay you can talk about that encounter with your mother at school" Hermione said kissing him. "I love you" Harry said kissing her.

As we both were looking around at the site of the lake at night with bright lights. "Wow, this is wicked" a kid named Ron said as he sat beside Harry and Hermione. "Follow me first years" McGonagall told them as they followed her into the castle.

"Welcome all to a wonderful school year to Hogwarts" Dumbledore said loudly. Harry could see his mom looking at him smiling at him as he smiled back at her before looking to see Uncle Sirus who was talking to Aunt Lilly.

"Harry James Potter" McGonagall said as Harry walked up to the chair that held the Talking Hat. As Harry waited her could hear the hat whispering to him. "Gryffindor" the Hat bellowed out as he smiled seeing the Gryffindor table erupt in cheer.

As Harry was seated in the Gryffindor Harry smiled at Hermione who was now up on the chair. "Gryffindor" the hat bellowed. Hermione squealed as she ran and gave Harry a hug. As the dinner went on they enjoyed the company of new friends as soon as it was over Harry excused himself after talking to the head of house to meet with his mother with Hermione.

As the couple went to the quarters of his parents he knocked. "Harry come in please" Narcissa gleamed pulling both of them in. "Aunt Cissy I am going over to my parent's quarters, I'll be back shortly Harry" Hermione told them hugging both of them before leaving. "Mom I have some questions" Harry said as he sat down. "Ok sweetie what are they?" Narcissa asked her son.

"Well on the train ride here, I was bullied by a kid named Draco Malfoy whom I didn't know but he knew me" Harry said looking straight at his mom. Harry watched his mom stiffen. "Well honey his father and I were a couple from third year up till sixth year when you're father and I were put in Muggle Studies and fell in love" Narcissa said sighing remembering the past.

"But his father never let me go, I think he still wants me after all these years he's been trying to attack you're father whenever you're father and Sirus's are on their missions, they think he might be the new dark lord that's rising" Narcissa finished as she came over to Harry and hugged him. "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise you that son" Narcissa said hugging Harry who hugged her back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Classes

Harry broke the kiss with Hermione before leaving for flying lesson's which he was already good at due to his father teaching him at a young age. Hermione had History of Magic with his mother. "Come on Harry" Harry heard his friend Neville Longbottom who had an excited look for flying.

Harry and his roommates all were approached by the Slytherin group at the stadium for their lesson. "Well well Potter we meet again" Draco said sneering at Harry. "Yea it seems so Malfoy" Harry said ignoring Draco as he re started his conversation with Neville and Ron.

As the class went on Harry seemed to be the only one with a high tech broom that corporate with him while the other brooms were uncanny. Harry heard the uproar of Neville and Ron trying to get something from Draco who stole it while the teacher was taking a break.

"Give back the pensive" Harry heard Ron yell at Draco who was now flying around on his broom. "Come and get it you weasel" Draco said laughing before taking off around the commons. Harry flew towards Draco as Draco saw that Harry was following started doing stupid stunts.

"Come on Potter come get it" Draco said as he throw the pensive towards the Tower top. Harry leaned forward and speed quickly as he went upside down to miss the flag and turned back to catch the pensive in front of the window of McGonagall's office which Harry didn't know at the time.

As Harry walked back into the dorm room he saw Hermione waiting for him on the couch. "Well Harry did you have enough excitement for one class?" Hermione asked him smiling. "Ha Ha yes I did Mione" Harry replied sitting down to relax with her.

As Harry played with Hermione's hair while she fell asleep on his shoulder, Harry noticed the portrait opening up. "Mr Potter I need you to come with me" Professor McGonagall told him. "Hermione I have to talk to Professor McGonagall I'll be back" Harry said as Hermione nodded.

As Harry walked with Professor McGonagall to her office he saw that his parents were already there. "Please take a seat Mr. Potter" Professor McGonagall said as he sat down across from his parents.

"Now Harry this is Oliver Wood you're captain for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team" McGonagall said as she introduced the two. "Hello Harry" Oliver said as they shook hands. "Now you're father and I saw you're impressive flying today trying to catch the pensive" James told his son as he nodded.

"Harry how would you like to become the seeker for our team?" Oliver asked looking at Harry who was light up with happiness. "Yes I would love too" Harry said shaking Oliver's hand. "Well I better get on then, Harry met me at the Stadium tomorrow after lunch around one or so" Oliver said looking back at Harry who nodded.

"James is Harry kind of too young to be on the team?" Narcissa asked her husband who was smiling brightly. "Well Cissy I started out as Seeker my first year don't you remember?" James said laughing at the memory. "No guess not" Cissy replied kissing James. "Well Harry I'm happy for you" Narcissa told her son as they hugged.

As Harry talked more about quidditch with his father before going back to the dorm Narcissa was changing Andrew. "Well I better be going back to the dorm before dinner" Harry said as he hugged his parents and kissed his brother forehead. "Ok son, I'll tell Nic that you said hello" James said hugging his eldest.


End file.
